Honest Game Trailers - Final Fantasy XV
Final Fantasy XV is the 133rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing video game Final Fantasy XV. It was published on January 17, 2017. Final Fantasy XV ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is now available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Final Fantasy XV on YouTube "From one of the pioneers of the RPG genre, and one of the most storied franchise in video game history, comes a game over a decade in the making - where you take a road trip with a Japanese boy band?" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Final Fantasy XV Script From one of the pioneers of the RPG genre and one of the most storied franchises in video game history, comes a game over a decade in the making that finally delivered on the ultimate potential of Final Fantasy: ''an open-world game where you take a road trip with a Japanese boy band! 'Final Fantasy XV '(Versus 13. I mean uhh... 15) Journey to a magical realm that's got all the epic majesty you expect from a ''Final Fantasy game mixed with a bizarre dose of mundane realism. As you spend half the game driving a car from place to place, getting plot points on your cell phone, stopping for gas, finding a place to sleep, and watching the characters playing s*** mobile games. While the other half has slaying giant fantasy monsters with magic teleport powers! In a fantasy world that feels as disjointed as it possibly could -- and that's before they start breaking the fourth wall! "This is like a real-life RPG." Slip into the designer cargo pants of Noctis Lucis, a brooding emo prince from the appropriately goth city of Insomnia whose name is basically Latin for "nightlight". Then discover the true meaning of bromance as you set off on a dude's-only journey with him and his Merry Men, a collection of anime tropes with barely any backstory but who have so much screen time and personality you'll care about them way more than the girl you're supposed to be in love with. Homies, dudes and players before Lady Luna Freya's, am i right?! "Whoo hoo! 'Bout time!" Easy there, big guy. Dive in to a full-on multimedia Final Fantasy experience including mobile games, animes and a feature-length film all of which they apparently expected you to get into before you play the game. As they skip most of the standard exposition, character and world building and dump you right into the middle of the plot. Then break up every major story moment with five hours of hunting, side questing and discovering new recipes "Come up with a new recipe!, until you can barely remember why or what you're doing anymore. Then watch as they figured out two-thirds of the way through the game and strap you into an incredibly linear path for the last few hours, making you push through one more Ultimate Evil versus Jesus-surrogate with crystal powers storyline that's as predictable as it is depressing. Before you can get back to the good stuff -- literally everything else. catches a fish Ahh! That's what I'm talking about! Tolerate Final Fantasy 15's combat system, a beautiful cluster-f*** of sword, teleport effects and monster bodies that tries to ''Kingdom Hearts''-up the standard Final Fantasy combat but just ends up devolving into chaos whenever there are more than three enemies. And where most fights are either so easy you can win them by mashing a single button or so hard they will instantly hand you your ass and you'll be forced to spend the same three link strikes, slap it with your armature weapons a million times and toss all of your weird magic grenades -- until a Summon finally decides to show up and crush it in a single hit. Or you just grind your way through by spamming potions like an addict. And eventually just slop your way through the entire game because we all know what you're really here for anyway: lovingly rendered fantasy soup! So jump in your awesome whip, crank up the Backstreet Boys and discover a unique experience that has ups, downs and genuine surprises that will make you sit back and wonder "How awesome with this thing be if they had actually f***ing finished it!?" Starring: Dark Cloud; Guy Fieri; Sk8tor Boi; Hashtag Daddy; One-Winged Asshole; Another Shaun Bites The Dust; Work That Cor; YunaFreya; Kairi; Lady Kain; Full Fanservice; Too Old for this CID; Forrest Whitaker; Unexpected Stereotype; and That One Dude From Lost. for Final Fantasy XV was 'Entourage XV.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Entourage XV Okay cup noodle, I get it. You clearly paid a lot of money for this. "Makes you appreciate how delicious these noodles really are. I know I sure do." Trivia * There are also episodes of Honest Game Trailers about Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy X. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Final Fantasy XV has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In their write-up on the Honest Game Trailers, Jan David of HexMojo wrote "we love what Honest Game Trailers brings to our favorite games. Yep, Final Fantasy XV just got its own, and it got served." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Final Fantasy XV Gets the Honest Game Trailers Treatment '- HexMojo article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action role-playing games Category:Square Enix Category:Fantasy games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games